


Just some random fic ideas

by Mango_Cult



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Just some fic ideas that idk how to write or something like that, probably will be updated quite a bit cause I have no motivation to write this sadly, uhhh yeah :)))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: Fic ideas that are brewing in my head
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. villain Wilbur with a side of extra evil

**Author's Note:**

> Heee

i am sick of fics with a good ending/villain wilbur isn’t villain anymore. give me a fic where he’s still bad. give me a fic which wilbur isn’t redeemed. give me a fic where wilbur doesn’t feel remorse after blowing up the city. give me a fic where his insanity can combat technos pvp skills. give me an evil wilbur.

Like example:

Phil: [arrives on server ready to help wilbur out of his insanity or smth]  
Wilbur: ok cool  
Wilbur: goes omg philza minecraft [inert hug animation]  
Phil: [insert hug animation]  
Wilbur: [stabs philza minecraft]  
Philza minecraft: what  
Tubbo: tubbo  
Wilbur: heehoo knife goes brrrrrr  
Techno: what [goes to stab wilbur]  
Wilbur: [no u] combat time  
tehno ; [visbile confusion] when did u get so good  
Wilbur: bruh i was always this god smhmh  
Techno: no  
Wilbur: yes loser  
Tecno: ok  
Wilbur: [fights techno and leaves him slightly wounded]   
Wilbur: [grabs tommys arm] We’re leaving.  
Techno: Wait no please [holds the arm he was cut by]  
Tommy: [has a scared look in his eyes]  
Wilbur: I hope you’ll show up at the festival [grins]  
Wilbur: [drags tommy out of the house leaving techno and phil there]

AND I DONT WANT A REDEMPTION ARC! I JUST WANT ANGST! FAMILY ANGST! TUBBO ANGST! WILBUR CENTRIC! WILBUR MONOLOGUE! WILBUR ACTUALLY GOOD AT PVP! VILLAIN WILBUR! NO REDEMPTION WILBUR! TOO FAR GONE WILBUR! STABS HIS OWN FATHERYLY FIGURE WILBUR! SCREW ANGST WITH A HAPPPY ENDING! I WANT ANGST TO FLUFF TO ANGST WITH A SAD ENDING! MANIPULATIVE WILBUR! SCARED TOMMY! SCARED TUBBO! SCHLATT KINDA CONCERNED! EVERYONE CONCERNED! DREAM CONCERED! PHIL ALMSOT DEAD! TECHNO CONCERENED! TOMMY SCARED! TUBBO SCARED!!! ANSGT WITH A SAD ENDING!!! SHUT UP WITHT HE HAPPY ENDINGS! NOT EVEYRHTING CAN B A HAPPY ENDING!


	2. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pspspspps this was going to be a really long fic but then we went "oh well" and dropped it lmao

Schlatt becomes king after like killing him or smth  
Wilbur isn’t happy so he insults behind his back (cause he’s like the kings musician)  
Schlatt hears and gets Wilbur exiled  
Wilbur runs into the woods  
What if Wilbur came across tommy and Tubbos flower field   
Tom and tubbs as like runaway orphans  
Wilbur meets tom and tub  
Tom and tub are like “haha adventure goes brrrr” and follows him  
Wilbur doesn’t say anything cause he’s an idiot letting children probably be exiled  
Techno is a hunter set out to kill Wilbur by Schlatt  
Techno just doesn’t and sticks with Wilburs group  
Wilbur and Techno get in a fight about how Wilbur was an idiot for letting children follow him into exile  
Somehow they meet Dteam   
Dream is a sleep demon (omg paralysis demon) that escaped from hell  
He met Sapnap and Gogy who are human ← they are travellers   
Idk what happens here   
Phil is like an outcast hero i think  
They find him building casually :D  
Phil forces them to make up  
Tommy and tubbo get in a fight  
Tommy does something stupid and dies (he gets killed by quackity when his back is turned)  
Wilbs and Techno go to where tommy screamed  
It’s too late :((  
Toms is buried in the flower field   
(REMEMBER THIS IS ALL IN WILBURS POV, OTHER MIN-FICS ARE IN OTHER PEOPLES POV)  
Tommy and Tubbo never made up before he died.  
Tubbo can see Tommy’s ghost, but tommy can’t talk cause he’s a ghost L  
Tommy dies in spring  
Everyone notices Tubbo spacing out more and talking to himself, but that’s him talking to tommy  
Phil becomes king  
Schlatt is killed by Dream (revenge)  
Quacks died shortly after he killed tommy   
Tubbo felt bad because he couldnt get revenge for tommy  
Revealed that Dream was held captive by Schlatt  
Dream kills Schlatt  
Wilbur feels bad so he goes up to Schlatt  
“Im sorry schlatt”  
“Death goes brr”  
“Haha L”  
Tommy gets comforted by Wilbs, saying Tubbo will be okay  
That he doesn’t have to look out for him every second


	3. Ode To L'Manburg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A WIP i'll never finish :(

_It all started on a day like any other  
All the salmon had swum to the sea_

It was a beautiful day in L’Manburg. Tubbo sat on the wall, protecting them from the evils of DreamSMP. He swung his legs back and forth as he hummed a small tune, L’Manburgs national anthem. Wilbur had made it when the nation was first created, and Tubbo would admit it very catchy.

He smiled as he looked down on the land. They would get their freedom soon, and everything would be okay. Afterall, he’s living with his friends! What could go wrong?

_When my lover she darted away down the stream  
With a heart that she’d taken from me_

He kept asking himself that. Today seemed like it was quiet, almost too quiet for it. Normally a lot of things happened at once, and almost too many wars to count. Tubbo took a few steps forward, looking at the bright blue sky.

Maybe he would see Tommy today. Tommy always made him laugh, and Tommy was his best friend. Maybe they would build another tower to make others feel “intimidated”. Tubbo always went with whatever Tommy said, as he was a listener. He was fine just listening as Tommy spoke to him though.

_And my chest though it ached there was hope  
A little beacon of life_

He smiled, when he saw his friend running up to him. He waved, and helped the other up on the wall. The other started talking about battle plans and how he was going to beat Dream. Tubbo just nodded, though he started tuning Tommy out.

The war against DreamSMP would be a tough one considering the fact they had better equipment and resources than them. He should probably have been preparing for the war right now, but he was with Tommy. And Tommy was safety.


End file.
